<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disfrute do silencio by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172709">Disfrute do silencio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rough Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri sabia-o. <br/>Afinal, talvez, sempre o soube. <br/>Sabia o que queria dizer quando Kota batia à sua porta, sabia que cada vez ia conceder-lhe o que queria o maior, sabia como ia acabar, e Kota sabia-o também.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disfrute do silencio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Disfrute do silencio </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuri sabia-o.</p><p>Afinal, talvez, sempre o soube.</p><p>Sabia o que queria dizer quando Kota batia à sua porta, sabia que cada vez ia conceder-lhe o que queria o maior, sabia como ia acabar, e Kota sabia-o também.</p><p>Sentia-se gasto, mas era uma sensação que tentava manter cada vez fora das paredes da sua casa, para deixar-se atingir quando ficava sozinho, para não ter de sentir-se mal durante cada momento que passava com ele, para tentar convencer-se do feito que, afinal, não lhe importava.</p><p>Deixava que Yabu o possuísse, que fizesse com o seu corpo o que queria, porque ainal ele gostava disso também, por os momentos passados juntos, e porque nunca lhe tinha prometido algo mais.</p><p>Não se sentia violado, não se sentia desapontado.</p><p>Não sentia nada havia muito tempo. Porque no meio daquela loucura, daquela realidade que girava numa maneira que nunca teria esperado, acostumou-se ao dor de ser usado, de vê-lo sempre ir embora, de nunca obter nada dele, nem um gesto ou uma palavra que pudessem fazê-lo sentir melhor, que pudessem deixar-lhe acreditar de poder esperar que um dia entre deles pudesse existir algo.</p><p>Naquela noite, como muitas mais, Yuri ouviu tocar a campainha, e foi como sempre a abrir, e como sempre sorriu a Kota, como se fosse mesmo feliz de vê-lo.</p><p>Deixou que o maior empurrasse-o contra a parede, as costas para ele, e Yuri quase estou grato, porque se tivesse querido poderia ter virado a cara para a parede e chorado, sem que Kota o visse, sem que lhe importasse disso.</p><p>Mas não chorou, Yuri, nem sequer naquela vez.</p><p>Tinha demasiado de reter havia demasiado tempo, e tinha renunciado já a procurar uma válvula de escape por todo o mau que Kota lhe fazia, mesmo involuntariamente. Estava ligado ao seu silencio, ao seu nunca falar com ele do que sentia, porque sabia que nunca ia importar-lhe mesmo.</p><p>Sentiu-o gozar dentro de si e depois esperar sempre muito pouco tempo antes de afastar-se, vestir-se e sorrir-lhe como se não tivesse acontecido nada.</p><p>E após ir embora, como fazia sempre, sem preocupar-se do que deixava para trás, porque o que Yuri achava e sentia não era importante, porque lhe deu a permissão de jogar com o seu corpo, portanto não havia outras perguntas de fazer. Não tinha de pedir nada e não tinha de oferecer nada, quando tudo o que Yuri teria gostado era que lhe dissesse que sempre ia estar lá pele, mesmo quando o mundo virava-lhe as costas, como na verdade acontecia.</p><p>E Yuri ficou sozinho, outra vez. Ligado ao seu silencio, porque nenhum ia escutá-lo, outra vez.</p><p>Com esse dor incipiente, outra vez, no corpo, e dentro de si, e na mente, e como sempre sabia que não ia passar até a próxima vez que Kota fosse aparecido na frente dele.</p><p>Estava fechado naquele círculo vicioso, Chinen, e não sabia como sair, nem se quisesse fazê-lo realmente.</p><p>Ia sobreviver, com demasiado dor de reter, a mentir a si mesmo e a dizer-se que, afinal, acostumas-te a tudo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>